These Moments
by Japanese Butterfly
Summary: "No, no. You are fine, Feli. I'm fine. And it's not like it wasn't going to happen. Lovino was right about one thing, we are countries and even if we tried to make it last, something would have prevented us eventually from being together." His green eyes look at Feliciano, and he takes a step closer. "I just wish, just for a while, we were human…That's all."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just so you guys know, there are more chapters for this in the works, and it's not just going to stay on hiatus, because I really don't like doing that to you guys. This chapter should be the shortest one I have, I usually write more, but the idea for this was all so sudden. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

It starts off with a feeling, taking over your thoughts until you obsess over it. It's not love, not hate, but it's something. You need it to be something. You forget that it doesn't have to be; it can just be a feeling, one that has no meaning, no point. But the world has stopped you from believing that's acceptable.

Isn't that right, Antonio?

I guess it explains a lot about us, but this feeling, it's consuming me. I can't be with you anymore because I can't explain, but I guess its things like that feeling. I love you; don't think it's you. You were amazing, loving me when you shouldn't have. When I pushed every button of yours, you managed to still love me. But I can't be with you.

Maybe it's our status as countries; we live for centuries, you and I. My brother too, has lived for a long while and it is taking its toll on him. But I just have this feeling, that it's time we ended. Again, to get it through your dumbass brain, it's not you. It never was. And it's not that cliché it's me either, it's just a feeling.

Ti amo,

Lovino Vargas

Antonio couldn't stop reading. He understood the words; it was bound to happen sometime. Nations just weren't meant for relationships, they weren't meant to say "I do" and promises like forever were just bullshit. They shouldn't be muttered in the first place. But moments with a piece of paper in his hands caused him to wonder. He would constantly go over the words that caused his stomach to twist and maybe he really was masochistic like Lovino said, because he couldn't stop reading even though it hurt, but they meant everything to him. These moments made him want to be human so badly; made him wish Lovino were human. Because if they were, Lovino would still be in his arms and they could be that naïve couple with rings around their fingers and forever an unspoken promise.

But he wasn't human, he wasn't able to give Lovino what he wanted, and so he himself couldn't get what he wanted. Because the only thing he wanted was Lovino.

Lovino could say that it wasn't Antonio's fault. But it felt like it. Antonio noticed that he was judging himself more lately. Usually he had a positive outlook on life, he could make Lovino blush in so many shades of red so he must be sexy looking and his words must be smooth, but now? Now he felt clumsy, lost; what was he supposed to do when he had spent centuries circling his life on pleasing someone? Was he just supposed to call it a mistake and move the fuck on? He couldn't do that. It wasn't him. But he wasn't moping. Spain had no time to mope. He had a job as a country and Lovino was right on that, it had always been there status as nations that made having relationships hard. But it made it fun as well.

He remembers dating Austria, learning to love Austria and his stingy ways, he had heard before that musicians made the best lovers. He remembered England and his relationship with him, it was tense at best, but he can't say he regretted the time spent. There had been many, but none were Romano.

"Toni, big brother Toni…"

Antonio blinks and Feliciano is in front of him.

"Feli, what are you doing here?"

The younger nation smiled gently, brushing Antonio's bangs out of his face, just for them to fall back down in Antonio's eyes. "I came to check on you; big brother hadn't been to see you lately and well…I didn't know or I would have come sooner."

Antonio chuckles, before shaking his head at Feli. He's always been a worrier, and it's a nice trait at times, but Antonio doesn't need someone to dote on him. He just wants Lovino's arms around him. When was the last time Lovino even hugged him, when was the last time he hugged Lovino? Was it bad he didn't know?

"No, no. You are fine, Feli. I'm fine. And it's not like it wasn't going to happen. Lovino was right about one thing, we are countries and even if we tried to make it last, something would have prevented us eventually from being together."

His green eyes look at Feliciano, and he takes a step closer.

"I just wish, just for a while, we were human…that's all."

And everything vanishes.


	2. Chapter 2

England sighed, his eyes shut as he felt a headache brewing. This was all Germany's fault. And nothing, nothing, could convince the Brit otherwise. After all, he was the one who called him, speaking in a deep voice rapidly in German before Prussia had taken the phone and had explained the situation to him. If Germany had called someone else then he would of still been in bed, but no. Germany had to think England had done this, when England had no clue of what was going rapped on Spain's door, nothing seeming out of place, the tomatoes were fine, Italy's jacket was thrown on the porch on top of Spain's straw hats, a usual occurrence when the other tended to visit the Iberian nation. Italy had a tendency to get rid of clothes, and Spain's house was no exception to doing door opened to find France at the door, a glass of wine already in his hands.

"You're late, they called you around an hour ago. Spain could be dead, and you just take your time-"  
"Shut it, Frog. Italy and Spain probably just got distracted by some girl and are probably participating in some festival or another knowing how those two get."/France shook his head, his voice grave. "Then Prussia didn't get enough detail to you. Come inside and see for yourself."

England did just that, pushing through to get inside and looking around. Nothing seemed out of place as he walked through the house, Germany and Prussia looking up from the kitchen table only for a second as he passed. He couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. Sure, it had been centuries since he had been in the nation's house, but besides the new electrical devices and lights there didn't seem to be much of a difference.  
"Mon cher, look at this."  
France handed England a framed photograph, one instantly recognized by England, he was the one who took it. It was after the wall had fallen in Germany. A picture of Spain and France hugging Prussia so hard, for a second it looked like he couldn't take the pressure anymore. No matter how much he had despised the German nations for what had happened with Hitler and all that jazz, he couldn't help but feel the relief the nations had when they had seen their old friend again, still smiling and only slightly on the skinny side. Germany had stood behind England, trembling, but waiting patiently for his own turn to hug his brother tightly and England couldn't help but desire to document everything that day. The problem was, when England looked at the picture he himself had developed and given to Spain, there was no Spaniard. A faint blur was there instead.  
"All of the pictures are like this, paintings too. Even Romano's stick figure drawings from when he was little, Spain is disappearing from all of them. Italy too. You have to do something, Angleterre."  
Should he do something, maybe he should let this, whatever it was, take its course, but at the same time, it didn't feel right. He would have to do something.

"Everyone out I know what to do."

"No, no. You are fine, Feli. I'm fine. And it's not like it wasn't going to happen. Lovino was right about one thing, we are countries and even if we tried to make it last, something would have prevented us eventually from being together."/span/p  
His green eyes look at Feliciano, and he takes a step closer.  
"I just wish, just for a while, we were human…that's all."  
The scene plays in England's mind as he replays the past, a frown growing deeper as Antonio's words replayed again and again.  
The idiot, the fucking idiot playing with a magic that he shouldn't have even touched. Of course it wasn't Antonio's fault, a wish at the wrong time, and someone in the mood to cause a little chaos and it all went to hell. The worst part though, was the bloody wording. He didn't specify at all and now Veneziano was thrown into this mess instead of the person Antonio had been referring to.  
"The only way I can stop this is dangerous, it barely worked in the past… Back then it was easier to get things done as well when it came to magic… I'll have to make some calls…"  
Antonio opens his eyes, blinking, but he can't recognize where he is. This isn't home; it's not Spain either. But it looks like Spain. That's the scariest part; the place looks like an alley in a Spanish city. But countries can sense their people, tell exactly what city their in in their own country even after waking up passed out from drinking for a whole week (Prussia and England having proven that one several times), and the people that passed by the alleyway he couldn't sense who they were. He couldn't tell what city they were in.  
A groan by his side causes him to lift his head to find Feliciano curled up near his stomach, his curl shaped in a way that almost showed distress, not the cute little heart Lovino's curl could make, but something slightly more painful just to even look at.  
Hazel eyes blinked and Feliciano looked up at him, a delirious look on his face, he barely seemed to recognize Antonio, but that was typical Feli behavior. He was never a morning person.  
"Antonio? Where are we?"  
Antonio frowned; Feli didn't know either of where they were. "I don't honestly know, but we should go find out."  
He pushed Feli until he was sitting up, before he stood, glancing down at where Feli was sitting. The cobblestone around them was grimy, old and uncared for, and Antonio could only feel a growing sense of unease.  
"We have to get out of here, Feli. Alleyways aren't safe, and it's not like you can defend yourself well against anyone."  
Feliciano nodded, grabbing Antonio's hand to be pulled up and start looking around.


End file.
